Dinosaur King: The Xiaolin Saga (Season 1)
by Xiaolin Dinosaur Master
Summary: The D Team enrolls in the Xiaolin Temple and meet the Shoku Warriors: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay. Meanwhile, the Alpha Gang forms an alliance with the Heylin side after stealing most of the 28 Dinosaur Cards from the D-Lab. Now Max, Rex, and Zoe must work together with their new friends to gather the remaining Shen Gong Wu and Dinosaurs before they fall in the wrong hands.


**Author's Notes:**

 **Greetings everyone, and welcome to the first season of my main crossover series! With today marking the 10 year anniversary of Dinosaur King's release in Japan, I figured this would be the best time to bring this fanfic into the light.**

 **This is going to be a pretty big project that is defiantly going to take some time for me to complete. And I hope you all, as the readers, will be able to help me along with this. This is an AU crossover story, Taking place at least one year after the events of "Xiaolin Showdown" and during the events of "Dinosaur King" (Specifically, following the events of "Mesozoic Mess"). I'll be trying to make this feel like as if it was made by the actual creators so everyone will be in character. So I apologize in advance if this seems slow in the beginning.**

 **It will follow the D Team training to become Xiaolin Dragons alongside the Shoku warriors: Omi, Kimiko, Raimundo, and Clay. As well as new stories/episode of the D Team going around gathering up dinosaurs and Shen Gong Wu, there will be adaptations of the canon episodes that will be featuring the Shoku warriors and their enemies.**

 **And before any of you ask, none of the elements from "Xiaolin Chronicles" will be featured in this story, so don't expect to see Ping Pong or Shadow at all. This will be following the original three seasons; although Omi, Kimiko, and Clay will have become Shoku warriors at this point.**

 **When it comes to shipping, this will be a RexXZoe shipping story; which I like to call "Dinoshipping". I might also throw in some shipping moments with Raimundo and Kimiko.**

 **This series as a whole will go through the two seasons of "Dinosaur King", and there will be an original sequel series that will transform this into a three way crossover with another anime. What is it? Let's say it's going to be a surprise. This one will cover the events of the remainder of the first season of the dinosaur king, starting after the 40** **th** **episode.**

 **And one last thing I would like to point out is that here, there will be more than thirty six dinosaurs. Yep, you'll be seeing more dinosaurs! Some from the franchise, others that have been seen in documentaries or recently discovered. Plus, there will be some new Wu as well.**

 **With that said and done, it's now time the adventure begin! Or as the monks would say, "GONG YI TEN PIE"**

 **EPISODE 1 (Down the Path of Dragons)**

Chapter 1: A new Scheme, and a new adventure

Out on the cool, crystal blue waters of the southern Pacific Ocean, what appeared to be a moving island has been slowly drifting in a northward direction for several days now. But this is no ordinary island, let alone a real one; this is the headquarters of the Alpha Gang, which has been given the name, Zeta Point. It wasn't long ago when the leader of this small organization, an old man named Dr. Z, threw out his back while working on a huge boulder to extract an alloy called Alpha Metal, which he and his crew plan to use in repairing their devices, many of which have damaged in a mysterious accident not so long ago. And if wasn't bad enough for the Alpha Gang, their maid Helga supposedly went to China Town to take care of some business, but hasn't return within a week's time. So now the three main members of Alpha Gang: Ursula, Zander, and Ed, have to work extra hard to not only capture dinosaurs for their boss, but to also keep things that happen on the island every day in order. But what the small group didn't know, is that things for them were about change their lives for the better, and forever.

On this particular day, Dr. Z was glumly lying in bed, his stomach growling loudly due to the lack of food he was being given. With Helga gone, the old doctor then assigned his three henchmen to fill in for all of Helga's assignments. While the trio's skills keeping everything tidy was spot on, despite the long amount of time they took, It soon turned out that they weren't the best when it came to cooking something decent for the doc to eat.

"Ooohhh, I can't believe it's going end like this," Dr. Z groaned as he clutched his practically-empty stomach. It was very clear that he hasn't eaten for some time, "Being left here, all alone, to starve in my own bed. With a bad back, not to mention! Oh, why hasn't Helga comeback from China Town yet?"

As Dr. Z continued to moan, the automatic door slid open as a young boy and girl entered the room. It was Rod and Laura, Dr. Z's two young grandchildren.

"Hey Grandpa, how are you feeling?" Rod asked as he and his sister stopped at his bedside. "Laura and I thought we'd check up on you."

"Is your backache getting any better?" Laura asked in concern.

"I'm afraid not children," the doctor replied truthfully, before growing quite agitated after his current condition was mentioned. "But I would be recovering a lot faster if those three slackers could at least cook something I can actually digest! What was I thinking when I assigned those three to do the house work around here?"

"But, they're doing fine in keeping all the rooms clean." Laura pointed out, though she quickly admitted to herself that it did sound kind of silly saying it right now. But she really didn't like seeing her grandfather like this.

"I don't care about how clean those bozos keep this place, all I want something to eat!" Dr. Z cried out as he flailed his arms around, acting like a little kid himself.

The two children sighed in embarrassment upon seeing their grandfather behave like this, which happens quite often.

Clearing his throat, Rod decided to lighten the mood, "Actually, I have something that can help you feel better, Grandpa." The young boy said with a smile, getting the old doctor's attention.

"You do?" Dr. Z asked in unexpended awe. What could have Rod done to make his recovery much smoother? He knew that Rod had many talents when it comes to inventing and repairing, but what good would those do to help with his bad back?

"Yeah, I've luckily managed to copy Helga's programming, and insert it into several of the Alpha Droids." Rod explained before noticing a few of the said robots walked by the doorway.

And much to the Doc's surprise, they were all wearing aprons.

"So that way, they can do all the things Helga did," Laura added with a bright smile on her face. "Maybe even better."

Dr. Z gave a big cheesy grin upon hearing those words. "Excellent thinking, Rod! Now not only can those three clowns can do something useful around here, I can finally have a decent meal for once!" he expressed happily while imagining what delicacies he will be getting to tasting soon, "If I'm going to become the Dinosaur King, I will need to be at the peak of my strength!"

"It's the least we can do Grandpa," Laura smiled. Sure her grandfather may get a little crazy from time to time, but she still loved him regardless. "With your back ache and all, you could use a helping hand here."

"That is indeed true," said a deep, mature male voice, coming from the doorway.

Dr. Z, Rod, and Laura turn to see a man with blue hair and red stripes painted right below his eyes enter the room. Wearing a dark red-brown overcoat with the Alpha Gang symbol on the left side.

"Seth? What brings you up here?" Dr. Z questioned, surprised to see his assistant coming in, "I didn't ask you to come see me."

"Yes, but, I thought you'd be interested hearing what I have to say about the Alpha Metal and the reactor." Seth explained, and it certainly did catch the doctor's interest.

It wasn't so long ago when Dr. Z's assistant took part in an operation to purify a small amount of Alpha Metal at an iron refinery. It was a success, while destroying the factory in the process, and the refined Alpha Metal was brought back to their hideaway to be prepared for fixing the reactor. That way, the time machine would be repaired and Dr. Z could get back to his plans.

"Well, what about it?" the doctor demanded somewhat impatiently. Whenever there's news about his time machine, he always wants to hear it straight away. "Tell me everything."

"You see doctor, the Alpha metal is ready to coat the reactor core, but I'm afraid it won't be enough to get the time machine's generator up and running again," Seth explained while looking over some plans he carried in with him. "A good proportion of the internal structure has been badly damaged as well. Not to mention there are still some missing parts that we need."

"Yes, that is indeed a problem." Dr. Z said as he stroked his beard, "SO WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?!"

"Forgive me for interrupting doctor, but I wasn't finished yet," Seth spoke up calmly. "I recently got information on someone who is experienced in creating devices with advanced technology, which is surprisingly similar to ours. I got in touch with him, and explained our situation. He then said that he's willing to help us with repairing the time machine."

Dr. Z couldn't believe what he was hearing right now; by some miracle, Seth managed to come across someone who was experienced in making machines with technology that very few could work with. And that someone, was willing to help repair HIS time machine? It all felt like dream!

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" Dr. Z asked in complete astonishment. Deep down inside, he prayed that this WASN'T a dream. He knew that if this was really happening, he would be getting back to his plans in no time. And when Seth shot a smile, Dr. Z knew right then and there his wish was granted.

"Yes sir. As a matter of fact, this person claims that he could enhance the parts we need for the time machine." Seth answered, further confirming the doctor's hopes, "So the repairs can be done that much sooner."

In a burst of excitement, Dr. Z jumped up from his bed. "YES! NOW THAT'S THE BEST NEWS I'VE HEARD ALL-"

With a surge of pain suddenly rushing through his back, Dr. Z plopped into his pillows, moaning in discomfort.

"Take it easy Grandpa," Laura said as she gently restrained her grandfather, "or your back ache will get even worse."

"I know, I just couldn't contain myself!" Dr. Z responded as she scratched the back of his head. He knew he shouldn't be pushing himself.

"We understand Grandpa, we're just as excited as you are," Rod smiled. It is indeed true that his grandfather can get really excited whenever something involved dinosaurs. Heck, even just hearing some say the word dinosaur makes Dr. Z lose control sometimes.

"Just a moment, there's something else you should know doctor," Seth said, getting the old man's attention once more. "The one who has volunteered to make the repairs says he will do it... but only for a certain price in return."

"A price?" Dr. Z asked suspiciously. He did have a small feeling that there was going to be a catch, and secretly hoped that there wasn't going to be any. Still, the doc knew that you can't always get something for nothing. And with things the way they are now, there aren't really any other options that are open to him. So, Dr. Z figured that there's no other choice but to hear what this person wants for payment, "What kind of price?"

Seth didn't respond right away and just stood there silently with his eyes closed, it almost seemed like he didn't want to tell Dr. Z what the cost is. Was it something that the doc wouldn't be pleased about, or worse? After a few tense seconds, Seth opened his eyes and looked at his boss with a serious expression, "Dinosaurs."

* * *

Meanwhile, in the control room, three people lay on the floor exhausted in the freshly cleaned room they just worked in. One of them was a young woman, Ursula, with green hair, wearing a dark red, jumpsuit-like outfit with a burgundy-colored cloak with pointed ends. On her hands, she had a pair of light pink gloves that revealed her fingers and ran up to her elbows.

"I don't think I can take any more of this!" Ursula whined while rubbing her aching wrists. Normally, she would either be online shopping for clothes or out on the beach with someone keeping her shaded and serving her drinks. But now, the roles had been reversed for her. "At least we got this room clean again."

"Yeah, and hopefully Terry and the others won't come charging in and make a mess," Zander, a tall black-haired man mentioned as he adjusted his shaded glasses. "You do remember what happened last time, don't you?"

"I tried not to remember that, but I do now," a short obese man, named Ed, responded.

"Helga's lucky she's an android," Ursula muttered out loud, "she doesn't have to worry about working 'til dropping."

"How come she hasn't come back from China Town yet?" Ed asked as he wiped some sweat off his forehead with a napkin.

"She's been gone for a week now," Zander pointed out. "Maybe she's finally grown tired of Dr. Z and decided to bail out."

"That's ridiculous, Helga would never do that because Dr. Z is annoying at times," Ursula mentioned, knowing the said maid all too well. "She strikes fear into HIM!"

"She does have a point, Zander." Ed added in agreement. Yes, Helga may have looked like an ordinary housekeeper, but in reality, she's a powerful robot who had a nuclear temper when anything got on her nerves, or whenever someone didn't listen to her. It was no surprise that Dr. Z, or anyone in the Alpha Gang for that matter, would be quite wary of her, "Plus she does a better job cooking than we do any day."

"Hey, what's that supposed to mean?!" Ursula demanded before bopping Ed across the head, "Are you saying that I'm a terrible cook?"

But before Ed could reply, which would have most likely resulted badly for him, a familiar cry rang out. This signaled the arrival of Terry the T-Rex, Spiny the Spinosaurus, and Tank the Saichania, who frenziedly charged into the room. Unfortunately for the Alpha Gang, and much to their horror, the little dinosaurs were heading right for them!

"Oh no, not again!" Ed cried in dismay. It seemed that all the hard work they did is about to be all for nothing because of the playful, mischievous nature of three young dinosaurs. Not to mention that two of them happen to be hyper active carnivores.

Ursula, however, wasn't about to let the oncoming disaster unfold. She'll put a stop to this! Or then again, most likely have Zander or Ed do it for her, "Quick, somebody keep them away from the furniture and shelves!"

"All over it!" Zander announced before pulling out what appeared to be a game controller. He then flipped a switch which turned the device on, "Deploying Alpha Mouse!"

With those words, a wind up mouse toy on wheels zipped by and made its way towards the three little dinosaurs. Seeing something like this quickly pass him by, Terry couldn't resist the urge to chase the robotic rodent. Giving in to his hunting instincts, the little T-Rex immediately started his pursuit with Spiny and Tank close behind him. However, it soon turned out that catching this windup toy wasn't going to be easy for them, it constantly kept making these sharp turns trying to throw them off. The three dinos were completely unaware that the mouse was being remote controlled by Zander in an attempt to keep them from knocking over anything breakable.

"Alright, keep it up Zander!" Ursula cheered as she watched the taller man controlled the robotic mouse to guide Terry, Spiny, and Tank to the door way.

The three gave a big sigh of relief as the little dinosaurs exited the room while still perusing the wind up mouse toy. "That sure was a close one," Ed said, "but everything turned out all right thanks to that wind up mouse."

"Yeah, and it's a good thing too," Zander added in, "I was almost certain that those three were going to break something!"

But no sooner he said that, Tank unintentionally ran into the corner of a shelf cabinet containing the dishes before hurrying off after Terry and Spiny. The sound of tinkling caught the trio's attention and turned around.

BAM!

The cabinet landed right on top of the horrified trio, shattering the plates in the process. As Tank went around the corner, Ursula, Zander, and Ed freed themselves from the heap of wood and broken dishes, realizing the fresh mess they unintentionally made. Ursula was not taking this well at all.

"You just had to jinx it, didn't you?!" She snapped while locking Zander in a strangle hold.

"I guess it's back to work then." Ed sighed down-heartedly while Zander struggled in Ursula's chocking grip. It seems like they were never going to catch a break from all this, and they should show a little more gratitude to Helga when and if she ever gets back from China Town.

"Um-Ursula, You're crunching my neck bones again!" Zander choked while trying to gently push himself away from her, but to no avail.

Just then, they heard Dr. Z's loud scream coming from down the hall. "URSULA! ZANDER! ED! GET IN HERE RIGHT THIS MINUTE!"

The three were alerted to their boss' call, and were, of course, not too happy about it. For the past week he'd been having them do so many chores almost constantly without any relief for even a minute, so it was no wonder why they wouldn't be all too thrilled to hear what their next assignment is.

"Ugh, again?!" Ursula complained as she released Zander, who fell to the floor, half unconscious. "I'm really not in the mood for cooking the doc's lunch or cleaning the bathroom."

"Or going out on a mission for that matter," Zander said weakly as he lifted his head off the floor.

"Hold on... if we're out on a mission, we don't have to clean the place, and Dr. Z won't be yelling at us," Ed pointed out as the thought came to his mind.

"Oh, that's actually a good point," Ursula said, perking up. She didn't expect anything that smart coming from Ed of all people.

"Then what are we sitting around for? This could be our chance to get away from Dr. Z for a while!" Zander exclaimed as he jumped to his feet like a spring.

"Zander's right! Now come on, let's go see what the doc wants, and hope it's a way out of here!" Ursula said as Zander and Ed pumped their fists in the air.

"Aye, aye!" the two cheered before heading off to their boss' room

* * *

"Wait a minute, how does this guy know that we have dinosaurs?" the doctor asked as he listened to Seth continuing his explanation about this mysterious new partner. And as he did, he was helping himself to a hearty meal that was made by one of the reprogramed Alpha Droids, "And why would he and his associates have need of them?"

"He didn't exactly give me an answer when I asked him," Seth replied, "but he did tell me that the dinosaurs would be crucial for his own plans. And apparently he's also known about the dinosaurs appearing around the world for some time now."

"Sounds pretty fishy to me," Rod frowned as he stroked his chin, thinking deeply. "He's probably been spying on us if he's known about the dinosaurs all this time."

"Do you really think this person could be trusted, Grandpa?" Laura questioned, concerned.

Dr. Z paused for a moment to think. Yes, this may be risky, but what other alternative can there be? Their resources have reached to the bare minimum, and there's nowhere else to find suitable replacements.

"I'm not entirely sure," he admitted. "But seeing as we are low on options, I think we don't have much of a choice."

Dr. Z took another moment to ponder his decision, though it felt more like an hour to Rod and Laura, "It's decided, we will take up on his offer and give him the dinosaur cards in exchange for the repairs!"

"Um, in case you forgot Grandpa, we only have two other dinosaurs aside from Terry, Spiny, and Tank," Rod explained, referring to the Saurophaganax and Stegosaurs he and his sister brought back not so long ago.

"Don't worry my boy, I have a plan for that," Dr. Z responded with a hint of mischief in his voice. "Seth, start preparations for new Alpha Scanners and stone copies at once."

"Right away doctor, I should have them all completed within three to four hours," Seth answered dutifully.

"Excellent, let's get on with it!" Dr. Z declared. "Now where are those three fools? I told them to get down here immediately!"

As if on cue, Ursula, Zander, and Ed rushed into the room, with Ursula stopping right at the doorway. That caused Zander to crash right into her, followed by Ed ramming into him. This caused all three to crash into the room with one falling on top of the other.

"You called?" Ursula asked as she struggled under the weight of her two comrades pressing down on her spine.

Zander saluted as best he could while being sandwiched between Ursula and Ed. "Reporting for duty, Dr. Z!"

"That's good, because I have a new mission for you three hooligans!" Dr. Z said seriously, causing the bumbling trio to bounce up onto their feet. They smiled upon realizing that this was what they've been wanting for some time.

"YES, Finally!" Ursula cheered before suddenly covering her mouth. She realized she may have cheered just a little too loud right there. Clearing her throat, she turned back to the doctor with a more subtle expression, "Um, I mean, what's the mission you have for us Dr. Z?"

"It's quite simple, really," Dr. Z explained casually. "I need you to sneak into the D Team's headquarters and steal back all the dinosaur cards they have."

"WHAT?!" The three had cried out at the same time. They all had looks of surprise, confusion and fear etched on their faces. They did want to go on a mission so they could get out of their hide out, and away from their boss in this case. But they never expected something as serious as this.

"That's right, you heard me," Dr. Z retorted, "is there a problem with that?"

"Oh no, not at all!" Ursula replied as she waved her arms franticly. The last thing she needs to do is get on her boss' bad side, "If anything, your plan is genius!"

"It's just that, how are we supposed to get the cards back if we don't know where to find them?" Ed asked out loud.

"I can help answer that." Seth spoke up before turning to Dr. Z's grandson, "Rod, show everyone what I've just showed you."

"Oh, okay." Rod responded before typing in something on his laptop. He then turns it around for everyone to see a diagram on a map.

"You see, I triangulated the coordinates of the last few times you entered the city those kids live near." Seth explained "And using a miniature surveillance droid, I had it scout a few kilometers of the surrounding area to find this not so long ago."

He then nodded to Rod, who then pressed one of the computer keys that brought up a picture of a laboratory onto the screen. It was resting on a hill that over looked a city. But what made it stand out the most was the structure. The main building was built in the shape of the frill and horns of a Triceratops.

"That certainly screams 'dinosaur' to me," Zander commented as he adjusted his glasses so he could get a better look.

"And it looks like the perfect place for those bratty kids to hide my cards!" Dr. Z fumed in remembering how the D Team accidentally found their way into their own hideout and took the dinosaur cards they previously had.

"But how do we know that's exactly where they're keeping them?" Ed asked.

"As the droid transmitted these images, I discovered a few of them have someone coming in and out of the lab." Seth explained as Rod opened up a different a file that contained several close up pictures of the lab's entrance. They all revealed shots of a familiar looking man coming in and out of the building's door. The Alpha Gang gasped upon recognizing who he was.

"Hey, that's the father of the brat with the Triceratops!" Ursula exclaimed. She along with Zander and Ed have come face to face with Dr. Taylor several times before, mostly when he was with the D Team on certain occasions.

"THAT'S IT, THEN!" Dr. Z shouted as he jumped to his feet. "That's definitely where they're keeping my precious dinosaur cards! And now we can get them back so I can get to work creating my dinosaur kingdom!"

He began laughing his signature mad scientist laugh, which can be quite irritating at times, before he felt another sharp pain pierce up his spine. He fell back into his bed with a thunk, whining like a young child.

"Take it easy Grandpa," Laura said, "you don't want to make you back pain worse."

"I know that!" Dr. Z snapped before turning to Ursula, Zander, and Ed. "Now you three get to that lab and grab all the cards you can get! And don't fail me this time!"

"Yes, sir!" the three saluted. Ursula, Zander, and Ed were determined not to blow it this time. After many failed attempts to get the dinosaur cards, the trio felt that they were finally going to catch a break and return with their prize.

As they walked out of the room and made their way to the aircraft hangar, Ed then had a thought and decided to speak out, "Hey, I just thought of something. If the doc wanted those cards so badly, why didn't he just ask us to steal them earlier?"

"Shut your mouth Ed, no one cares what you think!" Ursula shot at him, swiping at his fat head to get her point across.

* * *

Later that evening at the docks near Sonjo City, a blue van pulled into the parking lot as the sun is just starting to going down. Luckily there weren't that many visitors today so it wasn't long till the driver found an open spot right at the entrance of the boat launch. As soon as the car pulled in and parked, the car doors then swung open, and out came Max Taylor and Rex Owen with Chomp and Ace behind them.

Max is a twelve year old boy with spiky brown hair and velvet eyes. He wears a red short-sleeve sweatshirt with a yellow collar and a hoodie that he rarely uses. Strapped around his waist is a black fanny pack, with a tooth of a raptor strapped onto it's front. He also wears orange jeans, red sneakers and red gloves with no fingers. What stood out most of all, was his visor with a clear 'shade' and Triceratops horns that can double up as flashlights.

Rex was the same age as Max, he had blonde hair and blue eyes. He wears a multi-blue, long-sleeved jacket over a white T-shirt with khaki pants. He also wears blue sneakers and wears a T-Rex tooth that hangs around his neck by a black thread.

"That must be the ferry that will take us across the sea." Rex assumed while pointing towards the large white boat that rested in the harbor.

"Yep, that's the one." Dr. Spike Taylor said as he stepped out of the car. Dr. Taylor was Max's father, and a brilliant paleontologist. He was a rather muscular man within his mid to late thirties, and wears a cowboy hat that covered his spikey brown hair. And like Max, he has the same velvet eyes. He wears a gold shirt with rolled-up cuffs, with a brown vest over it as well as blue jeans.

Stepping out of the passenger seat was Dr. Taylor's wife, and Max's mother, Aki Taylor. She smiled as she watched her son marvel at the sight of the boat that stood before them.

"WHOA, look at the size of that boat! What do you think of it Chomp?" Max said as he looked down at the little Triceratops, who gazed up at him and gave a happy cry while wagging his tail.

"Think about it, pretty soon you kids will be in China, and training to be martial art fighters." Dr. Taylor said as he approached his son and Rex, "Do you and Rex have your tickets?"

"Yep, we got em' right here Dad." Max smiled as he held up his ticket. Today was the day that they and their friend Zoe have been preparing for some time, where they will enroll in a place called the Xiaolin Temple, and train to become Xiaolin warriors, which they believed would help them in their quest to find the remaining dinosaur cards that were still hidden across the world. Not only that, it could be a lot of fun for both them, and their dinosaurs.

Max was filled with so much excitement as a smile began to spread across his face, it felt like he was going to explode, "I can't wait till we get the temple!" Max spoke out before throwing his fist up in excitement, "Come on, let's get onboard that boat!"

Chomp cried out cheerfully as he followed Max to the boat. Like his human partner, Chomp was just as anxious to get the show on the road, and probably grab a snack or two while he's there.

"Hold on a minute Max," Rex suddenly said while grabbing Max by his hoodie, causing him to stop dead in his tracks, "haven't you forgotten we promised Zoe that we'd wait for her. She went with Reese to the D-Lab to get our Dino Holders."

Max, mentally gave himself a kick for not remembering that, "Right...that must have slipped my mind." He replied sheepishly, as he rubbed the back of his neck. How could he possibly think of going anywhere without his Dino Holder?

He then recalled the time when he and Zoe told Reese about their enrollment into the Xiaolin Temple, which was roughly about a week ago. Reese decided to make some new upgrades to the Dino Holders, incase something happens during their time away. She and the kids knew that they still have a responsibility to see to.

"Don't forget, there are still a lot of dinosaurs out there that we need to find." Rex explained while looking down to see Ace and Chomp playing with each other, "And we need to be ready incase any show up while we're at the temple."

"You got that right." Max agreed as he picked up Chomp, "If what Rod said back in Oklahoma was true, it won't be long 'till we find the last one."

"We'll worry about that when the time comes." Rex replied, "For now, the big question is how we're gonna keep our secret from everyone at the temple."

Now that was something Max hadn't considered. At this point, only a handful of people know about how these kids travel around the world to round up dinosaurs, normally they would try to be casual as they go around searching, or just make the public believe that their dinosaurs were just unique dog breeds. Max is unsure if he and the others could pull it off this time, since they will be staying at this Xiaolin Temple for who knows how long.

"I guess we'll just have to play it by ear," Max answered finally, "and hope that nobody gets suspicious."

But before the conversation could go any further, the sound of approaching car engines caught the boys' attention. They turned around to see another blue car pulling into the parking lot, with a third one not far behind. Rex and Max recognized the first car right away as it's door opened up to reveal Zoe and Paris, who hurried out to join up with their friends.

Zoe's an eleven year old girl with pink hair tied in pigtails, and also sports a pair of sunglasses on her forehead. She wears a bare-midriff, short sleeved, black shirt with an unbuttoned, yellow-and-red vest over it. She also wears shorts that match the color of her vest, with thigh-length, black socks and green-and-yellow sneakers. And finally, a green choker and a dinosaur-tooth necklace, as well as green wristbands.

"Hey guys, we're here." Zoe cried out as she raced to the two boys, "Sorry if we kept you waiting for to long."

"No, not at all." Max smiled as he gave a thumbs up with a wink of his eye.

"So, Zoe, was Reese able to finish the upgrades to our Dino Holders?" Rex asked.

"I sure was." Said a female voice. The three then turned to see Reese stepping out of the van with the D Team's Dino Holders in her possession, "And I have them right here."

"Thanks Reese," Max spoke out as he took his Dino Holder out of Reese's hand, then placed it inside his fanny pack.

"So whenever a new dinosaur appears, you can now transport yourself to its location without the need of the teleporter." Reese explained quietly as she let Rex and Zoe take back their devices, "And you can use the Dino Holders to transport back to wherever you started from."

"Alright, this is just what we're going to need while we're away." Rex said before taking a quick glance to be sure that nobody heard what she just said. He then noticed Zoe's parents were handing their daughter the things she needed for this trip.

"Yeah, and that's one less problem for us to worry about." Max smiled, knowing that they now have an easy way to get to the dinosaurs quickly whenever one would appear, "So now that we're all here, what do you guys say we get going?"

"Slow down Max, the ferry doesn't leave for another few minutes." Zoe spoke out. Though she had to admit it was always funny to see Max get so hyped up on something. He's been like this ever since they first met back when they were younger, always ready to try new things while wearing that big smile on his face.

"Maybe training at the Xiaolin Temple will help Max improve his patience as well as his recklessness." Aki smirked as she crossed her arms, "He's definitely going to need that."

Max laughed out of slight embarrassment as he rubbed the back of his head. He had to admit that the training could help him out in more ways than one. But as he looked down at Chomp, who was tugging at his pants, he realized that he isn't the only one who could use some training, "That's right Chomp, we're both going to train hard and become stronger together."

Zoe and Rex looked at Max with odd glances, what made him think that a little triceratops would be interested in learning Kung Fu? Max does have a strong imagination, and does come up with crazy ideas, but this has to be one of his craziest yet!

"Uh, Max, I don't think a dinosaur would be all that interested in martial arts," Rex said to his friend, and made sure he spoke quiet enough for Max's mom to be unable to hear what they're saying. She was still unaware that what she thinks are dogs are actually dinosaurs, "he'll probably be more interested in running around and playing."

"You never know Rex," Max responded, keeping the volume of his voice low like his friend, "We've seen an Altirhinus that plays soccer, and a Daspletosaurus that can dance."

Rex then realized that Max did have a point, they have seen several dinosaurs that displayed different behaviors they didn't expect to see in them. Heck, even their own dinosaurs did surprising things once or twice. So who knows, maybe Max could be on to something.

"Max is right," Zoe said, having overheard the two boys, "And let's not forget Dr. Z's Deinonychus, he did say they were trained to be ninjas."

Now Rex was slightly blushing in embarrassment, he couldn't believe that he forgot about that. Guess he's gonna have to start thinking outside the box, "Well, you guys do have some good points. Maybe I need to practice having a more open mind." the blond boy spoke out.

"Guess we BOTH need the training." Max joked as he gave of a humoresque smile, causing both Rex and Zoe to laugh.

It was at that moment when the ferry gave a whistle, getting the kids' attention. It was the cue for them to be ready to board the boat.

"Looks like it's almost time for us to get going." Zoe presumed as her family, and Max's, came over carrying suitcases.

"Here's your luggage kids." Dr. Taylor said as he handed Max and Rex their bags. Even though they were heavy, the two boys didn't seem to mind carrying them around.

"Thanks Dad." Max smiled.

"But Spike, are you sure that Chomp and the other dogs will be fine going to the temple with them?" Aki asked in concern.

"Of course, we were told that the Xiaolin Temple accepts pets." Dr. Taylor replied, "Besides, you know they're inseparable."

"But, what if they get hurt or sick? There isn't a vet office for miles where the kids are going."

"Don't worry, I already gave the kids some medicine for their pets, just in case something like that does happen to them." Dr. Drake, Zoe's Father, said, remembering when the kids brought Chomp and the other two in for one last check up the previous day.

"Not only that, I was told by the head of the temple that one of his students is good with animals, and that he can help take care of them." Dr. Taylor reassured his wife, before turning to Reese. He had to be quiet enough so what he had to say next would be between just the two of them, "And there's another student who's good with electronics and technology. So if anything happens to the kids' dino holders, they can be fixed with no problem."

"Really, well that's good to know." Reese responded.

Nodding, Dr. Taylor then turned his gaze towards the kids; they were very anxious, yet slightly hesitant to get on board. The ferry was going to leave in a few minutes, but they knew they had to take care of one last thing before boarding. Dr. Tayler knew the same thing as he looked back to Aki, "Well, I guess that just about covers it."

"I guess so," Aki spoke with a sigh, before turning her now sad gaze towards her son. It was as if she read Spike's mind and knew what would be coming now, "Looks like it time to say good bye Max."

"Yeah, I guess so." Max said softly as he saw tears welling up in his mother's eyes. Despite the many times she would embarrass him, he was still going to miss his mom. Max then went over to his parents and embraced them tightly as his eyes began to water as well, knowing this would be the last time in a long while he would get to hug them, "I'm really going to miss you guys." he spoke softly as Zoe did the same thing with her family.

"Oh, Max! We're going to miss you too!" Aki said as she embraced her son tightly. Well, maybe a little TOO tight.

"Uuh, Mom, you can let me go now!" Max wheezed as he felt his consciousness slowly slipping away. But unfortunately, his pleadings fell deaf to Aki's ears.

Rex watched the heartwarming scene with a slightly sad look in his eyes. Even though he did view the Taylor's as family, he still wished that his own dad could be here to see him off. Feeling a tug on his pants, Rex looked down to see Ace gazing up at him with a comforting look in his little eyes. Rex smiled knowing that he was fortunate enough to have his partner with him through all this.

"It's alright Ace," the blond haired boy reassured as he pets Ace on the head, "but thanks for cheering me up."

Rex then noticed that Aki released her tight grip on Max, which to him felt like a good five minutes. And yet, the twelve year old was sad that it had to end so quickly. Max then felt a hand placed down onto his shoulder, and looked back to he's dad smiling at him.

"I think you should get on board now," he said, "the ferry is about to pull out."

Max nodded, quickly wiping away the remaining tears from his eyes. He then turned to Rex and Zoe with his usual determined expression, "Well guys, it's time we head out."

"Yeah." Rex responded as Zoe gave a smile. With that, they all turned, grabbed their bags, and began to make their way onto the boat deck with their dinosaurs following close behind. It was time to begin their new adventure.

Once all of the passengers were settled in, the ferry gave another whistle as the loading platform retreated into the boat's hull, and the boat finally began to pull out of the harbor.

As it began to turn to the open sea, Aki felt the tears in her eyes drip down the side of her face. She began recalling all the wonderful memories she had of Max growing up, from when she held him as a baby to him finding his first fossil on an expedition with his dad. She and Dr. Taylor were going to miss their son deeply, but seeing him happy was just as important to them. Hearing Max's voice calling out, Aki looked up to see the three kids hurrying over to the back of the ferry and began waving to them.

"Bye Mom! Bye Dad!" Max called out as he continued waving.

"We'll come back and visit very soon!" Rex yelled out as well. Even the young dinosaurs were also crying out to them. Almost as if they too were saying good bye.

"Be sure to show us what you've learned when you do!" Aki called back to them, "And Max, remember to give us a call once you've arrived."

"Don't worry, I'll make sure he doesn't forget that…AGAIN!" Zoe smiled, which caused Max to nearly fall over onto his face.

Dr. Taylor smiled as he watched his son and the others continue waving to them as they faded into the setting sun's dazzling horizon. "Good luck out there Max," he said to himself, "I know you'll do us proud."

The kids hurried over to the front of the boat to see the shimmering gold and orange water as far as the eye could see. Max, Rex, and Zoe were all thinking the same thing when it came to what now laid before them, they were just one day away from beginning a new journey with their dinosaurs.

As he gazed out to the sea, Chomp then heard something that sounded like a roaring coming from above him. The little Triceratops looked up to see a flying object heading off in the opposite direction they were going. Chomp wasn't certain due to his near sightedness, but he believed it was one of those flying transports Max and the others called planes. And for some reason, it looked vaguely familiar to him, as if he'd seen it somewhere before on his travels. He couldn't put his foot where, and was getting a foreboding feeling for some reason. What was it about that plane that was making him feel wary?

Max turned to Chomp and was about to ask him if he wanted to be up on the rails with Ace and Paris and get a better look of the ocean, but he gave a puzzled expression upon seeing the little Triceratops intensely gazing upward. Did something in the sky get his attention? "Hey Chomp, is there something wrong?"

The little Triceratops reared up onto his back legs and began pointing the front ones upward, hoping he could get Max to look up at the sky to see the plane. The boy soon got the idea of what Chomp was hinting at, and looked up to the sky…only to see nothing.

"There's nothing up there buddy." Max answered Chomp, who gazed up in confusion. It was up there just a moment ago. Maybe the jet disappeared behind one of the clouds. "Was there something you wanted me to see?" Max asked.

Chomp blinked out of his dazed state upon hearing his partner's voice and turned to him with a reassuring grunt while shaking his head, telling him that it was not all that important.

Max smiled as he knelt down to let Chomp leap into his arms. The boy then flinched a little as his triceratops gave him a nibble on the cheek, and then he made his way to the railing where Rex and Zoe were gazing out towards the sea. "What do you think Chomp, it's been a while since we saw a sunset like this." He stated while remembering when he and the others went to Hawaii and India, "And tomorrow we're going to be at the Xiaolin Temple, training hard and getting stronger together!"

Chomp gave of a coo as he pictured himself and Max working hard together to become a tougher team than they are now. He may not have known what's going to happen exactly, but the little triceratops had a feeling it was all going to be worth it on their journey.

* * *

But little did Chomp know, that what he saw flying in the sky wasn't an ordinary jet. It was one of the flying crafts that belonged to the Alpha Gang, who were heading right for Sonjo City. More specifically, the location of the D Lab. Inside the cockpit, Ed and Zander were busy working on the controls while Ursula sat in the passenger seat behind them, of course.

"Looks like we're approaching the coordinates Dr. Z gave us." Ed said while looking at a flashing dot on the radar's monitor as it gave of a series of beeps, "We should be arriving at the lab any minute now."

"Good, then let's report in to the doc." Ursula said, signaling Zander to switch on the communications system of their craft. She remembered that they were instructed to call Dr. Z once they were close to their destination, "Zander, switch on communications to Zeta Point."

"Rodger that, hailing frequencies online." Zander reported upon pushing a button and flipping a couple switches. After seeing a green light flickering, indicating that the communication system was up and running, Zander spoke towards the speaker, "This is the Alpha Gang reporting in to Dr. Z."

At that moment, Dr. Z's face appeared on the screen, "Alright you three, give me the details."

"We're closing in on the lab." Ursula reported before taking a look at the footage being transferred to them, "And from the looks of it, it seems that no one is there."

"Of course no one's there, why would I send you there if it was heavily guarded?" Dr. Z asked in irritation.

"Would you?" Ed asked, "If you ask me, it sounds kind of risky."

"It was a RHETORICAL question you nitwit!" Dr. Z's yelling over the screen caused the entire plane to shake, startling the Alpha Gang.

"Why did you have to open your big mouth Ed?" Ursula whined as she covered her sore ears, "Rrrrgh, I'm going to have a headache from that yelling!"

"Now get to that lab and await further orders." Dr. Z instructed, not catching what Ursula just said, before speaking in a more sinister tone, "And you better not mess it up this time, if you know what's good for you!"

"Aye, Aye, sir!" The three saluted before Zander switched off the screen, cutting off all communications.

A few minutes later, the trio managed to land the jet in a thick grove just several feet away from the lab. That way any possible passersby wouldn't be able see it. Luckily for the Alpha Gang, they never had come across a situation like that prior to this, so there shouldn't be anything different this time.

"Now how do you suppose we get inside?" Zander asked while constantly looking to the side to see if there was anyone else in the vicinity, "I would certainly like to get this over with before we're discovered."

"Oh, I don't know, maybe we could knock on the door and wait for someone to open it." Ursula said skeptically, growing quite tired of Zander's paranoia.

"But Ursula, there's nobody here, remember?" Ed pointed out, before getting conked upside the head once again.

"That was sarcasm Ed!" Ursula fumed, she honestly couldn't understand why she had to constantly keep putting up with this, "Good grief, when are you ever going to learn?"

Just then, Dr. Z's voice came in on the Alpha scanner, "Alright, Rod has just hacked into the lab's security network and is shutting it down as we speak. You should be able to sneak in without setting off any alarms."

The trio looked over at the key pad that was fixed to the wall, and noticed that the buttons went from a green glowing color to red before going out, signaling that the alarms have finally been disabled. Ed then cautiously walked over to the door and prepared to open it. Zander and Ursula flinched as he turned the doorknob, thinking the alarm system would somehow reboot itself with a backup, and go off. They recalled the many missions similar to this one; just when things seemed to be going on smoothly, trouble quickly came in to screw up their plans. But what they heard next from Ed made those thoughts disappear from their minds.

"Hey, it worked, I got the door open!" Ed spoke out loud before taking a step inside.

Ursula and Zander looked to see Ed standing at the open doorway with a triumphant smile on his face. This was quite hard to believe, for once one of Dr. Z's schemes was actually working! "Excellent, this will be like taking candy from a baby dinosaur." Ursula said as she and Zander followed Ed inside, "Now let's go get those cards!"

It didn't take them long before reaching the main control room of the lab, but what they weren't expecting was how big it really was. This was going to make finding the dinosaur cards a lot harder than originally anticipated. But Ursula knew that if she and her comrades failed this mission, and returned with nothing, well…..she didn't want to think about it.

"Well, come on, those dinosaur cards aren't going to find themselves you know!" Ursula said to Zander and Ed before heading for one of the cabinets, thinking the cards could be stored in it. Zander and Ed quickly followed suit and began looking in every possible place where they could be hidden.

Minutes passed by, and they continued to search every square inch of the lab, also trying to keep it tidy so they wouldn't leave any trace of them being here behind. But sadly for them, they had no luck in finding the dinosaur cards.

"How are we going to find the cards in a place like this?" Ed complained after looking through what he believed to be the twelfth drawer, "They could be anywhere!"

"Quit your whining and keep looking!" Ursula said while looking inside a cabinet, "One of us is bound to come across them sooner or later. And besides, if we don't come back with at least one dinosaur card, WE'LL be the ones with a bad back!"

Ed shuddered at the thought of Dr. Z giving them their brutal punishment if they went back to their base empty handed.

"HEY, I FOUND THEM!" Zander called out. Ursula and Ed turned to see him holding up a card with a picture of an Utahraptor on it, "They're all in here!"

"Well done Zander!" Ursula said, "Now let's get these cards back to the doc!"

"Aye! Aye!" Zander and Ed said with a salute before gathering up all the cards they could grab.

"It looks like we've finally caught a lucky break!" Zander said as he placed the cards into a bag, a couple at a time though, "I can't wait to see if we'll get an actual reward from the doctor this time."

"Yeah, though I gotta admit that this is a nice lab." Ed said as he leaned against a desk, unaware that he was pressing a button. Suddenly, an alarm began blaring as a red light began to flash. Ed began to panic upon realizing what he'd done, unfortunately he wasn't aware of his surroundings. He crashed right into Zander, who stopped at grabbing a card and froze in surprise once the alarms went off, and then into Ursula, causing all three to topple down the steps, scattering the cards Zander had collected and dropping their Alpha Scanners. The devices hit the ground hard and their bottoms opened up, releasing the fire, water, and earth plates that were contained inside.

"Oh GREAT!" Ursula complained as she rubbed her sore head, "Now look what you've done you klutz!"

"How was I supposed to know that would set off an alarm?" Ed said in defense.

Ursula gave off an annoying growl before turning her gaze back towards her comrades, "Never mind that, just get over there and get the rest of those cards."

"There's no time for that Ursula!" Zander interrupted, "Besides, we got more than enough cards to take back to Dr. Z. So let's grab our Alpha Scanners and get going before anybody finds us!"

"HEY! I'm the leader of this mission, so I give the orders around here," Ursula barked viciously before scrambling to her feet, pushing and stepping on her comrades in the process, "Now go get those cards you dropped, and the scanners, and let's get out of here!"

Following Ursula's lead, despite sighing at the fact that she just repeated what Zander just said, he and Ed leapt to their feet and managed to gather up all the cards that were scattered across the floor before retrieving their Alpha scanners. They were aware that they didn't get all the cards, only managing to gather up eleven of them, but that should be more than enough to please the doctor. However, what they didn't realize is that they have left behind not only the fire, water, and earth plates, but it turned out that Zander had accidently dropped what appeared to be a copy of the wind stone.

* * *

Back at the docks, Zoe's parents had just left while Dr. Taylor and his wife were about to head home themselves. Reese prepared to enter her car and head back to the D Lab. She remembered that she had to take care of updating the security system, and could not afford to put it off any longer than she had already. Then, just as she opened the door, she noticed that there was a small light blinking on the dash board. Her eyes widened upon realizing what that meant.

"Oh no!" Reese gasped before turning to Spike, he HAD to know about this new development, "DR. TAYLOR!"

"What is it Reese?" he asked curiously, wondering what had gotten Reese so worked up all of a sudden. From the looks of it, it couldn't be good.

"The D Lab's alarm has just been set off," the young woman reported, "someone's broken in!"

Seeing how serious the situation was, he turned to his wife, "Aki, you take the car and head on home, I need to take care of something at the lab."

"Why, is there something wrong Spike?" Aki asked in concern.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's nothing too serious." Dr. Taylor smiled reassuringly, "It's most likely an error in the network's system. I'll be back home as soon as I can."

As far as Aki knew, all Dr. Taylor did at the lab was most likely analyzing fossils or sharing a new discover with his colleague, Dr. Owen. Whatever was probably going on at the lab right now was noting that he couldn't handle. He'll be just fine, "Okay, honey, I'll see you later then."

With a smile, Dr. Taylor gave Aki a reassuring hug before breaking away to join up with Reese. He quickly entered the passenger seat of her car, and fastened his seat belt. Dr. Taylor then turned to Reese just as she entered herself, "Alright Reese, let's get going."

"Right." She agreed while buckling in. Turning the keys in the ignition, she started up the vehicle and hits the gas.

Aki watched as the car pulled out of the parking lot, and speed off down the road. She hoped that nothing was wrong, and that Spike would come back home safely.

While at the same time trying to accidently run through any lights, or crashing into other cars, the two researches had their minds solely focused on what could be happening at the lab right now. It couldn't be ordinary criminals, since there haven't been any reports on the news, so that idea was tossed out the window. So who could possibly be breaking into a high tech lab such as theirs?

Then again, it is a possibility a malfunction; which has happened once or twice. Reese began to think that it could the security system, she did discover not so long ago that there were some problems that needed to be taken care of. But it could also be something else, but what?

Soon enough, the lab was coming into view, and Reese pulled the car over near the entrance. Dr. Tayler stepped out to take a quick look of the vicinity. There were no vehicles around, nor there were tracks coming to or leaving the lab. Plus the front doors were still locked, with no signs of forced entry, but those factors alone couldn't prove that no one snuck into the lab.

"We better get inside," Reese said as she pulled out the keys to the lab, "If someone did break in, they probably came from the back."

"Alright, let's go." Dr. Taylor said in agreement.

After turning the key in the lock, Reese opened the door and hurried inside with Dr. Taylor right behind her.

Dashing through the hall, they reached the main room and looked around. At first glance, it seemed that everything was untouched and unchanged under the red flashing light that the alarm was giving off. But that was before the two noticed the open door on the other side of the room. It was just as Reese suspected.

"Looks like it wasn't a malfunction after all." Dr. Taylor assumed as he switches off the alarm. He and Reese hurried over to some of the cabinets and drawers that were open, and looked though each one to see that everything that was originally placed inside remained. Dr. Taylor began running through the most likely of candidates that could have sneaked into their lab to begin with, though it was pretty clear that this could have only been the work of a certain group. But the question that remained is this; If it WAS them, then how could have they pulled thing off?

During her inspection, Reese noticed that one other drawer was open. Her blood began to run cold upon realizing that it was the one that contained the dinosaur card, "Oh no!" she muttered before hurrying over to the drawer.

She braced herself for the result of what she is probably going to see, and looked inside. For a moment, the tension ebbed away upon seeing that the cards were still there, but then it came to her, that some of the cards have shifted and….something else was not right. Then it hit her

"No, they're gone!" Reese said suddenly, snapping Dr. Taylor out of his thoughts.

He then went over to Reese, "What do you mean, what's gone?" the doctor asked before noticing the distressed look on her face. This made him feel even more uneasy.

"The dinosaur cards, take a look doctor!" she replied before pointing to the drawer.

Dr. Taylor looked at the open drawer and his eyes widened upon seeing what Reese saw just moments ago, "OH NO, SOME OF THE CARDS ARE MISSING!"

"Not only that, but some of the move cards are missing as well." Reese said as she began to recount the number of cards that they had, "It looks like we've lost eleven of them. But the rest are still here."

"So that proves it, it HAS to be the Alpha Gang's doing!" Dr. Taylor said as he looked out the window, presumably the direction where the Alpha Gang made their getaway. Angered by this development, His hands then tightened into fists and began to shake a little. He couldn't believe that this was happening, especially now of all times. "This is unbelievable, Max and the others worked hard to get those dinosaurs. And now all those efforts have gone to waste thanks to those crooks!"

Reese sighed uncomfortably, knowing that she would have to inform Max and the others about this new development. She may not be showing it, but she was just as upset as Dr. Taylor about the dinosaur cards being taken; and so will the kids once she tells them. However, when she tried to switch on the communicator, all she got was a bunch of static. Now this was quite peculiar, the communication frequencies must have been shut down just as the security system was hacked. She tries a few times to get it up and running, only to be given the same negative result each time.

"Dr. Taylor!" Reese cried out.

Upon hearing her voice, Dr. Taylor snapped out of his thoughts and hurried over to see what Reese was doing at the main control panel, "Our frequencies are down, we can't reach Max and the others!"

This worried the doctor even more, now they can't even contact the D Team to tell them about what has just taken place here. And he knew cell phones are out of the question, the kids couldn't possibly get a signal from where they are now. It would seem their best chance is to get the communicator back up and running again. But who knows how long that will take!

As he made his way over to help Reese in any way he can, Dr. Taylor felt that he was stepping on something underneath his foot. He lifted up his leg, and blinked in surprise. There, lying on the floor are the four stones, three of which were the fire, water, and earth stones. Surly these had to be the ones that the Alpha gang used to bring about their dinosaurs.

But what were they doing out here?

Reese noticed the doctor's sudden hesitation, and wondered what was keeping him. She spun around to see the four stones lying before him as well, and quickly made her way back over to his side.

Upon seeing them more closely, the two then noticed something different about one of the stones; it was in a shade of crystal blue and plastic instead of stone. And it has a wind symbol on it, much like Rex's stone.

"How in the world did those get in here?" Reese asked as she picked up the other three stone plates. And she was just as awestruck as Dr. Taylor when she saw the stone replica he was holding up.

"Hmmmmmmm, My best guess is that the Alpha Gang must have dropped them while making their getaway." Dr. Taylor stated as he took the fire stone for a closer look at it, he then turned back to Reese with a more serious look, "For now, let's not worry about that. We have got to tell Max, Rex, and Zoe about what's happened here."

"I'm afraid it's gonna be awhile to get communications up and running again with the security shut down." Reese explained before seating herself in front of the lab's main computer, "But I should have everything up and running again soon enough. Though it might take the rest of the night."

Dr. Taylor gave an approving nod before leaving Reese to restore the system without any distractions. He then turned his gaze towards the window just as the sun began to disappear into the sea. Thoughts of the cards being stolen were still fresh in his mind, and the possibility of ones responsible for causing all of this. But there was another question, which escaped from his mouth.

"What could the Alpha Gang be possibly up to this time?"

* * *

Ursula, Zander, and Ed have managed to make it back with no trouble what so ever. Well, at least after they crashed their ship just a few kilometers away from their base because, apparently, someone forgot to fuel up the jet once again. And Ursula blamed Ed for it, of course, despite the fact that it was HER task to begin with. Aside from that, upon returning to Zeta Point after a long and tiring swim, the trio delivered the cards right to their leader just as they stepped in.

"YES! YES! Excellent work team!" Dr. Z grinned as he held up three of the cards: A Styracosaurus, an Acrocanthosaurus, and a Utahraptor "I can't believe you managed to do something right for once!"

"That's right." Ursula smiled a little nervously as she ringed the seawater out of her hair, she didn't want to reveal that they lost the stone plates in the process of getting the cards. Otherwise, they'd be in pretty hot water, "Though, we didn't get all of the cards, but at least we still brought back a good number of them, right?"

"That is indeed true, and seeing these cards puts me in a VERY good mood!" the doctor smiled. He can't remember the last time he felt like this, actually, he doesn't remember feeling like this at all!

"So what are we going do with them doctor?" Ursula asked. "Maybe use them to gather up the remaining dinosaur cards?"

"And stop those meddlesome half pints for good?" Zander chimed in with a hopeful smile. He, along with Ursula and Ed, can just picture themselves overwhelming the D Team and their three dinosaurs with an armada of their own, they will be unstoppable!

"Now who said anything about you bozos using the cards?" The mad scientist said in dryer tone this time, catching the trio by surprise and shattering their fantasy, "Knowing you three, you'll just wind up losing them to those snotty kids again."

The trio were flabbergasted at Dr. Z's words, they have just went through all that trouble to get the cards for their boss, could have gotten caught in the process, and he wasn't going to let them use them?

"Then why did you send us over there to get the cards in the first place?" Ed thought out loud. Sure, they needed to get all of the cards back over all other things, but something still didn't seem to add up if they weren't going to be used.

"You three will just have to wait until I give further orders." Dr. Z responded as he shuffled the cards through his hands. He then looked at the trio with an suspicious smile, "What I will say is that someone else has need of these cards."

Now that was something that the Alpha Gang didn't see coming. There was somebody else, aside from the D Team, which knows about the dinosaur cards, and he or she has asked to use them? Man, this day is just giving out one surprise after another. Just then, the doors opened to reveal Seth entering with Rod and Laura in toe.

"Alright Seth, what's your report?" the doctor asked.

"The Alpha Scanners are completed and ready to be used doctor," Seth explained before giving an expressional shift, "And there's something else too."

"Something else, like what?" Dr. Z asked intriguingly.

"I just finished talking to our new partner, and after learning about our mission being a success, he requested to speak with you himself." Seth explained as he pulled out something that resembled a remote control from his coat, "He's on standby at this very moment."

Dr. Z was quite pleased of how Seth continued to demonstrate his loyalty to him and the dedication to the tasks he has been given, and Seth's never let him down once before. This was one person he can always rely on, "Very well then, put him through to us."

"Yes doctor." Seth nodded before using the control to make a big screen appear from the side of Dr. Z's bed. Hitting a button, Seth turn on the screen to reveal nothing but static at first. But then, after a few moments, a clear image of the back of a chair suddenly appeared on the screen, not revealing the identity of the person sitting in it; the only evidence of his presence was the top of his hair sticking up from behind. Taking a good long look, Dr. Z could see that this was coming from a dark room with dim lights and blue monitors. If he didn't know any better, it looked almost like a basement.

"Um, excuse me?" Dr. Z spoke up somewhat hesitantly, but no response was given to him.

Rod and Laura looked at each other in confusion. Just who is this person? But their question was about to be answered when the chair on the screen began to turn, then stopped halfway as if it got stuck, as the person in question pushed it forward.

"Ugh, seriously, what is with this chair?" the mystery figure sighed in a male voice. As the mystery person got up to look at the chair, his identity was revealed to the group. It appeared to be a young boy somewhere in his early to mid-teens, with extremely pale skin, red eyes, and spiky hair that matched in color. The boy also has black marks under his eyes, probably drawn on with make-up - certainly the scar-like shape under his left eye, "Every time I have a very evil introduction, something has to go wrong! I should-"

The boy stopped upon realizing that he was being watched by the Alpha Gang, who were now staring at him blankly out of confusion and slight disbelief. So much for making a good first impression. After letting out a nervous laugh, the boy cleared his throat before straightening up and facing the monitor, hopefully thing will go a lot better now.

"Well, well, well, who has the decency to give me a call at this time?" The boy greeted with a gleeful, sly, and somewhat mischievous demeanor, as more of his image was revealed. Dr. Z and the others could now see that he wore a gothic/punk rock attire, consisting of a long, black coat with a high collar, black fingerless gloves, black pants, and black boots. And strapped onto his forehead were yellow spiral goggles. This couldn't possibly be the new partner that Seth was talking about, he looked like someone who was in a street gang!

"Um, I'm sorry, but I gave the order to." the doctor answered with a nervous sweat drop, still trying to fathom what he was most likely getting himself and his crew into, "The real question is, who exactly are you young man?"

"Please, allow me to introduce myself." The boy said with a formal gesture, before throwing his arms ort and performing dramatic poses as he spoke "I am Jack Spicer; Evil Boy Genius, Master Mechanic, Prince of Darkness, and future Ruler of the Universe!"

Dr. Z and the Alpha Gang, with the exception of Seth, just stared at this mysterious boy with deadpan expressions. They had no idea what to make of this kid, talk about being full of himself!

"This is the one I told you about doctor." Seth spoke out, breaking the silence. This also got Jack's attention.

"Oh, hey Seth. I got your message that the mission was a success, nice planning you and your boss did there." Jack approved with a thumbs up. Something then clicked in his mind, and turned to look at the rest of Alpha Gang, who were merely staring at him even more dumbfounded. But Jack didn't seem to care about that as of now, "Speaking of which, I'm guessing that the old guy is him and the rest of these people are your associates?"

The tall, blue haired man gave a nod towards the so called evil boy genius, "That is correct Spicer."

"You can't be serious," Ursula spoke out, still in utter disbelief that this boy is supposed to be the one to help repair their time machine, "THIS is the one who's going to help us?"

"I was expecting a brilliant scientist, not a gothic punk kid." Zander added in.

"But he does have some nice hair." Ed said.

Jack, upon hearing the trio, turned his attention towards them. His eyes blinked in interest, "Hey, I recognize you three. You show up whenever one of those dinosaur sightings came up."

The trio were taken by surprise, it would seem this guy knows more about them than they thought.

"Wait, you know who we are?" Zander questioned.

"Indeed I do." Jack grinned as he adjusted the pointed collar on his coat, "I gotta say, for evil doers, you've pulled off quite impressive feats. And that's a lot coming from someone like me."

Ursula couldn't decide whether to be flattered or irritated by this kids antics. She's never really been fond of kids, mostly concerning those three kids from the D Team that got in her way, but Jack here was in entirely different class in her opinion, "Um, Thank you?

"And after I hacked through your network and looked through your files, I figured you could be of big help to me as well." Jack continued on as he placed his hands behind and leaned back in his chair nonchalantly, "By the way, I REALLY love your work and research!"

"WHAT?!" The doctor blurted out as he jumped to his feet, believing that was probably how this guy was able to learn about the dinosaurs, "You hacked into our network without us even noticing?"

It was at that moment when the doctor feels an agonizing pain in his back acting up once more, causing him to moan loudly and fall back into his bed. In the back of his mind, Dr. Z was beginning to think that Seth probably made a mistake by getting this guy to help them repair the time machine.

"Of course." The boy answered, ignoring Dr. Z's current situation "Like I said, I'm an evil boy genius."

"Well, and least that explains why my computer acted up the way it did." Rod mused to himself as he scratched the back of his head, reflecting on what occurred a couple weeks ago, "At first I thought it was a mer virus."

The doctor struggled in his bed as his pain subsided, trying to get into a more comfortable position, "Well the boy does have a lot of spirit." He said, deciding to go on with this,"What is it that you want exactly, and how does it concern us?"

"Well, as you may already know, being evil these days means business can be pretty tight." Jack explained, "Plus some goody doers keep getting in my way and ruin my evil plans.

"Well, we can defiantly relate with you." Zander said while reflecting on their past missions.

"Yeah, the three of us know firsthand about what it's like having plans foiled." Ed added.

"Mostly because you three let them go to waste almost every time!" Dr. Z suddenly barked, causing his three henchmen to shrink back and shudder nervously.

Ursula found the courage to speak up, but to herself due to her fear of Dr. Z's crazy antics despite his bad back. "Can't you give us a break once awhile?" she muttered, "Besides, we did manage to bring back all those cards just now.

Dr. Z, not having heard Ursula, turned his attention back to Jack Spicer, "Please, continue."

"So, after Seth told me your problem, I figured we can help each other." Jack resumed, tapping his fingers together while he spoke those last few words.

"You see doctor, I have been told that Spicer is very skilled when it comes to working with advanced technology." Seth explained before using the remote to make small slides that appear on the top left corner of the screen. They were of what looked like robots that seem to have a similar system and structure as some of the Alpha Droids, and the vehicles too, appeared to be no different than what they use. They looked on in awe as Seth continued, "He's built many machines and devices that work very effectively."

"Yeah, I even built on my own time machine once." Jack inserted as he pulled out the schematics of the said machine, "But it was able to only take me back two seconds, and it was reduced to scrap. But, I still have the main parts that I have been repairing and upgrading that you can use for your own time machine."

"Yeah, so are you going to help us or what?" Ursula asked impatiently, wanting Jack to get to the point.

"I will," Jack answered with a light nod, before shifting his facial expression ever so slightly, "as long as I can use those dinosaur cards you just stole."

That's when it hit Ursula. This has to be the one Dr. Z was referring to, and why he wouldn't let them use the cards. But there was still one thing that didn't add up to her, "Why would you want to use our dinosaurs?"

"Yes, Seth did mention that they would very useful to you." Dr. Z pointed out, "Care to give us an explanation?"

"Well, I always wanted my own evil army of dinosaurs, and this time I can make it happen!." Jack explained, "Second, with that said army of dinosaurs as a part of my evil posse, nothing will stop me from dominating the world!"

Jack then began doing a maniacal evil laugh, which was quite aggravating to Ursula, Zander and Ed. Dr. Z was a lot more composed than this guy. After finishing his cackling fit, Jack then cleared his throat and readjusted the goggles on his head.

"Now then, do we have a deal...partner?" He asked while crossing his arms.

Dr. Z was also deep in thought, just like Ursula and the other two are. Could this kid really be trusted when it comes to using their precious dinosaurs? Still, with a new ally to give them assistance in repairing the time machine, he could also be able to help them gather the remaining dinosaur cards that are still scattered across the world; and there were still quite a few left. After stroking his beard a few times, he finally came to his decision, "Alright then, you have yourself a partnership with the Alpha Gang."

"Excellent, I am so liking where this is going right now!" Jack smiled in what appeared to be triumph, before deciding that now would be the best time to wrap things up "Anyway, I would like to have those cards and cool scanner things delivered to me by tomorrow if you don't mind. I've already sent the coordinates of my layer to Seth, so he'll fill you in on the rest. Ta-ta!"

And with that, the communication link was switched off, leaving nothing but static on the monitor's screen.

Zander was beginning to reflect on what took place and was now having second thoughts on Jack Spicer despite the somewhat awkward first impressions, "You know, I think I'm starting to like this kid."

"Yeah, I guess there's a really nice guy underneath those dark clothes and make up." Ed added in.

"I don't know, there's something about him that doesn't really sit right with me." Ursula countered, she was still not one hundred percent on board with this huge idea.

"Enough about that, it's time to proceed onto phase two." Dr. Z said before turning his gaze to Ursula, Zander, and Ed, "You three, I want you to take these cards and the new Alpha scanners to Jack Spicer's hide out, and you are to remain there until further notice."

Seth then walked over to the confused trio and handed them a small piece of paper with text on it, "Here are the coordinates to Jack Spicer's layer. It's roughly a few thousand miles east of our location."

Dr. Z then placed the stolen cards in a specially made capsule before tossing it over to the trio, being caught by Zander.

"Take Terry, Spiny, and Tank with you." Dr. Z added in, "You will need them incase another dinosaur appears."

Though still quite unsure about this ordeal, Ursula knew better than to go against Dr. Z's wishes; especially for her own health's sake, "Of course, you can count on us Dr. Z!" she said with a salute.

"Alpha Gang ready for action!" Ed and Zander chimed in, mimicking Ursula's motions.

"Good for you. You can pick up the new Alpha Scanners in the control room on your way to the hanger bay." Dr. Z added before pointing towards the door, "Now get going!"

"Yes Sir!" The three saluted as they prepared to make their way out. But before they could leave…..

Before you go, take this card with you as well," Seth spoke out as he drew out the triangle-shaped Velociraptor card from his coat, "It might come in handy if you run into those kids again."

Rod and Laura watched in utter confusion as Seth tossed it over to Ursula. Just what exactly was going on right now? First with their grandpa siending Ursula and her team on a mission with all the dinosaurs in their possesion, Now Seth was giving THEM the Velociraptor card that they used on the missions he sent them on. Something certainly werent adding up.

The two kids were just about to go ask Seth what the deal was before noticing that the blue haired man was standing right infront of them "Rod, Laura, I would like to have a word with the two of you." he spoke as the trio made their way out behind him.

* * *

"What-what do you mean we're not going on anymore missions?" Rod questioned after hearing what Seth had just told him and his sister. Maybe he misheard him.

"I know this is quite sudden, but it's for the best if the two of you remained here." Seth elaborated knowing that the two were still confused despite his explanation

"But why, I thought you needed us to help gather the dinosaur cards." Laura protested, she knew he and her brother did a pretty good job in getting a few of the cards already. But why was Seth still benching them?

"Yeah, so that way, once we get them all back, Grandpa can get back to making the time machine work that much sooner." Rod added.  
Seth figured that the two kids wouldnt be happy with this, but he couldnt possiblt explain the real meaning behind all this and have them understand it. No, it was much to soon to give away details. Still, he had to give them a direct answer, and he had one.

"True, that was the original plan, but that was before I came to know Jack Spicer. I was doubtful about his antics at first, but I can assure you that this is someone we can trust in getting us back to where we came from." he explained.  
Rod and Laura started to get and idea on waht Seth was getting at. It was ture that they needed help help getting the time machine back up and running, especially since that the repairs are almost done now.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Laura finaly said, still a little dissapointed though. She really enjoyed going out into the world and gathering the dinosaur cards, not just for helping their Grandpa, but for the fun of it.

"Don't worry, I'll be sure to have you two go out on more missions very soon." Seth spoke with a reassuring smile

Laura and Rod both gave off a small smile upon hearing those words, knowing they be back in action before long.

"And Rod," the man added, "I will need you help here, in case I run into a problem during repairs.

"You can count on that Seth." Rod grinned with a thumbs up. Then a recent thought he had cmme back to his mind "In fact, I've been wanting to talk to you about some new data systems I came up with."

"That's good to know Rod." Seth praised, quite pleased that the two were now accepting the new developments, "In the meantime, it might be best that you help take care of your grandpa."

"Okay, just let me know when I'm needed." Rod replied as he and Laura turned and began to walk away.

"Later Seth." Laura waved before following behind her brother  
As the two kids turned at the corner, Seth made his way to the other end of the hall and entered the open elevator. Pushing a button, the doors closed before being brought down ever so slowly.

The doors opened up, leading to the machine room that Seth spent a majority of his time. As Seth made his way to his work station, he looked to see many of the droids working on various tasks; whether they were carrying boxes, or working on the huge spiraling generator. He then switched on a control panel and began working through some files that contained some very crucial information on dinosaurs.

"I see everything is going according to plan." A young male voice suddenly spoke out from near the generator.

Seth glanced back, and noticed some one standing nonchalantly in the shadows. It was what seemed to be a young man, somewhere within his mid twenties or thirties. Although his silhouette was all that can be seen, it was clear that he was wearing armor of some sorts.

"So you've heard about the mission, I presume." Seth inquired, surprisingly unfazed by the sudden appearance of this mysterious visitor, almost as if he knew him.

"Let's just say a little bird told me." The mystery person spoke while glancing at a raven that was perched on his shoulder.

Seth gave a soft chuckle before getting back on topic, "Yes, the card retrieval was a success, and your forces will soon be having their own dinosaurs at you command."

"Good." The man responded with pleasure being clear in his voice, " That Spicer may be a halfwit, but he is still a valuable asset to our plans."

"That's very reassuring." Seth responded as he began to work on something he pulled up, "Once this machine is fully operational, we will have the power to travel back and fourth through time once more."

"And you plans on bringing about the ultimate evolution of dinosaurs will change the face of the world." The mystery man spoke out as he watched a hologram of a DNA strand being alternated by Seth. He clenched his left fist tightly as a dark aura surrounded it "And we will stand as it's rulers!"

 **I hope you guys enjoyed what I have so far, and there is still ALOT more to come! And I apologize if my writing skills aren't at 100% or if there seemed do be one or two OOC moments, I'm still trying my best to improve my skills.**

 **Please let me know what you think or how I can Improve. VIA Review or PM. Got questions about this chapter or what's to come? I will do my best to answer them ASAP.**

 **I'm not sure just how long this series will be, mostly because the storyline is still under development in certain places. But what I will that every three to four chapters will equal one episode within the series.**

 **Since School and Work will be slowing me down, the next chapter might take time to come up. But I'll be sure to have up quite soon.**

 **Finally, I would like to thank the following beta readers who are helping me with his project:**

 **xXNeverlandFairyXx  
Justice237  
NeverEndingLight  
Alumina  
December-Angel-Baby  
my-forgotten-rose  
Aviantei  
PinkSkunk  
Aingirl  
IceNinjaWarrior  
**

 **That's all I have for now, so I'll see you all in the next Chapter: "New Friends, New Enemies, and the Shen Gong Wu"**


End file.
